1. Field of the Invention. This invention relates to golf simulators and, more particularly, to an improved golf ball trajectory sensing system and an improved spin detector for golf simulators.
2. Prior Art U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,082, granted to Donald B. Curchod, discloses a golf simulator system which includes a screen for displaying a simulated golf hole. The screen includes sensor switches for determining the point of impact of a golf ball hit at the screen from a tee area. Optical sensors measure the spin of the ball using light reflected from a mirrored surface of the golf ball.